


Maybe You’re Magic

by Lesbiancryptiid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, i do not care to explain why Eda and king are gone, i just wanna write about two gay witches, i just want to write domestic fluff at this point, just fluff, there are kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbiancryptiid/pseuds/Lesbiancryptiid
Summary: Luz has been gone for two years and Amity still thinks about her because she’s a stupid gay idiot.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 38
Kudos: 442





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all off of the top of my head because I’m stupid!!!! Anyways idk I’m a little crazy :]]

Amity has always been smart. Both in her studies and with people. Knowing who to be friends with, what they liked or when they wanted something. The little quirks that made people who they were. She was always analyzing others, coming to conclusions about who they were and what they wanted, and that was never an issue for her. She was content knowing others, and them knowing almost nothing about her. It was how her life worked, and she was perfectly okay with that.

Until... a certain human girl came flying in on an owl staff.

Suddenly, Amity didn’t know anything at all, at first consumed by rage and jealousy, which slowly turned to something... more. She didn’t expect it, but she slowly started going from only knowing things for selfish reasons, to wanting to know Luz genuinely, from the things that made her jump around in excitement to the ones that made her sigh and dramatically hunch her back.

When Luz left two years ago, Amity didn’t really expect to see her again. It made sense. She was a human, so she belonged in the human realm. Still... Amity’s heart longed for that familiar voice, full of pep and joy. It wasn’t something she should have even been thinking about, but thoughts plagued her mind.

Two years later and Amity is an esteemed member of the emperors coven. Two years later and she’s left what little life she used to have. She doesn’t talk to her parents, or really anyone from Hexide besides maybe Willow, and her idiot siblings. She’s also content with this life as well. Her job was easy enough, patrolling and keeping the peace, watching through her mask.

Someone bumps into her from behind, passing by with a quick “Sorry!” And a wave. Amity huffs, but doesn’t make a huge fuss about it.

... were those ears round?

She finds her feet instinctively following the stranger, who’s rounded the corner and is just barely passing the tree line of the woods. Amity fumbles over the foliage, cursing quietly all the way. Had the forest always been this overgrown? She hadn’t been here since Luz was around.

The figure seemingly knew everything about this part of the woods, walking through like they had been through it 1,000 times. Amity tore her cape from a particular spiny bush and followed with haste. The person must have noticed too, since they quickly gained speed. Soon enough, the figure spun around, causing Amity to run into them and fall back, her mask and hood falling from her head.

“Ugh...” she groaned, rubbing at her temple. “You could have at least warned me!”

“... Amity?”

She looked up, and above her stood none other than Luz, looking the same as always. Large chocolate brown eyes and dark hair, cut as short as it used to be. She hadn’t really changed at all. Amity stood, dusting herself off while she tried to gain her composure.

“Luz. Hey,” she replied, as if it were just any other day. Slowly, she lifted her head. Was Luz taller than her?

Amity would have been surprised if anyone else had swept her into such a bone crushing hug, but despite everything, Amity felt like it was totally normal for her human friend to return after two years. Slowly, she felt Luz loosen her grip and lean back. Golden eyes met brown.

“Did you stop dying your hair?” Luz said with a wide grin, and Amity laughed, running her hand through her hair gently. 

“Yeah. After you left I kinda stopped caring, I guess...” Amity trailed off. Wait a second. Wasn’t this sort of weird? Luz was acting like everything was cool. Amity pushed Luz away, keeping her hands on her friends shoulders.

“Hold on a second!” Amity cried, causing Luz to blink in surprise. “What’re you doing here? It’s been two years!”

Luz shrugged. “Hard to explain. I’m headed to the owl house right now though... care to join me?”

Amity normally would have said no.

On their brisk walk through the woods, Luz was talking a mile a minute about school, and how she was doing, and how she had even made some new friends. Amity was content with listening, as always. Luz’s voice, despite being loud and fast, was oddly calming.

“What about you?” Luz suddenly asked, bringing Amity out of her thoughts. Luz nudged her playfully with a smile. “I see you’re a member of the emperors coven!”

Amity smiled triumphantly. “That I am. I managed to skip a year of school, and joined the emperors coven as one of Lilith Clawthorne’s personal students.” She felt the pride within her grow, before that pride was replaced with a fire in her cheeks when Luz wrapped an arm around her waist in a side hug.

“Hey hey! That’s impressive, Miss Blight.” Luz chuckled, but didn’t release Amity. “I mean, I sort of expected it, but it’s still crazy to hear! I’m happy for you.”

Amity placed a hand on Luz’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you, too,” she said quietly, with the softest of smiles. She almost melted when Luz smiled back at her. “Making new friends, participating in clubs... that’s amazing. As fearless as always.”

Luz hummed in response, finally reaching the cliff side where the owl house resided. She released Amity and ran forward towards the door, but she didn’t have that familiar pep in her step. Luz flung open the door, not even letting the annoying bird on the front y’all before she walked inside with Amity following suit.

The entire house was empty. It didn’t seem all that strange since Eda had gone missing a while ago. Amity and Willow searched for her for about a year before finally giving up.

Amity stepped up behind Luz and looked up at the back of her head. Amity couldn’t see her expression, but could feel the sadness Luz radiated. Luz walked away to sit on the dusty couch, followed by Amity. They sat in silence for what felt like years, with Luz’s hands balled up in fists.

“Eda told me she was leaving with a note but...” Luz let out a shaky breath. “I didn’t really think she was serious. Even King isn’t here. I guess he left too...”

Amity was quiet. She didn’t think she really needed to talk. She probably just needed to listen. Luz leaned against her with a heavy sigh, her head hanging low.

“Eda told me she wanted me to look after the house. Even left me the suitcase but... I had so much going on with school and family... if I had been here sooner—“

“Quiet,” Amity demanded softly, placing a hand on top of Luz’s “this isn’t your fault. Eda chose to leave on her own. Willow and I searched for her, at least. Maybe her curse finally took over, or she needed to leave because of the emperor.” Amity stood, taking Luz’s hand in her own and pulling her friend up off of the couch.

“Come on. Let’s clean up a little.” Amity offered another smile, and Luz’s frown slowly turned upwards. A brave smile, but a smile nonetheless.

They spent a long time cleaning and dusting in silence, not really caring to talk all that much. Luz found a few trinkets that she had left, smiling at them and placing them to the side. Almost all of Eda’s and King’s things were gone though, like they just packed up and left.

After a while with nothing else to do, the two girls flopped back down onto the now clean couch. Luz seemed at least a little more chipper now.

“I guess I’m the owl lady now,” she started, sitting up and pretending to have a dang grow out of her mouth by using her finger. “I’m gonna go scam people and cause problems on purpose!” She yelled in an almost dead on Eda voice, causing Amity to bust out in laughter.

Amity sighed happily, wiping a tear from her eye caused by the laughter. “You’re just gonna... stay here now?” Amity asked, her happy demeanor still there, but a little more dull. Luz shrugged. 

“Yep. I left home forever ago anyway. No one tying me down in the human world. I looked at the portal and I just... came here.” Luz chuckled. “I didn’t expect to run into you though.”

Amity scoffed in response. “Like I’d ever expect to run into you! You’ve been gone forever!” Amity dragged Luz into a chokehold, ruffling up her hair as the two laughed and Luz struggled against Amity’s grip.

Luz eventually broke away, huffing loudly. “Yeah, I know. I couldn’t really get back until now. My body just... it wouldn’t let me open the portal.” Luz smiles apologetically, and Amity rolled her eyes, placing a gentle hand on Luz’s shoulder.

“Whatever the reason, I’m glad you’re back,” Amity said. “I missed you a lot, you know.”

Luz gasped, putting her palms against her cheeks in mock surprise. “Amity Blight missed me? I find that very hard to believe!”

Amity shoved Luz playfully with a laugh, standing up. “Fine, I’ll admit it, I didn’t miss you at all!” She started sarcastically, marching towards the door. “In fact, I think I’ll leave right now!”

Amity gasped in surprise when hands grabbed her waist and spun her around, Luz once again going in for a hug. Amity meekly hugged her back, that familiar blush returning to her pale face.

“Thanks for being here,” Luz whispered into her neck. “With me. It means a lot to me.”

Luz slowly released her grip on Amity, but didn’t quite let her go. They looked at one another for what seemed like an eternity before Amity cleared her throat nervously.

“Of course,” she said matter of factly, “I’m always here for you, Luz.” She separated herself from the hug, as much as she wished she could stay there forever. She felt her hands nervously play with the clasp of her cloak, something she picked up from Lilith.

“... been practicing magic?” Amity said in a poor attempt to change the subject. Luz jumped up and down excitedly. 

“Uh, yeah! I can’t exactly learn any new spells in the human realm, but I practiced every day to get better! I think I’m getting pretty good at it.” Luz placed her fists on her hips and puffed out her chest proudly. Amity chuckled, opening the door to the house and stepping outside, offering Luz a chivalrous hand.

“M’lady,” she said with a bow, and Luz giggled as she took Amity’s hand, allowing herself to be whisked out of the door. Luz closed it quietly, almost no noise at all coming from the old wood. Amity reached a hand outwards, and Luz watched as a white staff came flying through the trees to grace Amity’s palm.

“A staff!” Luz cheered, looking it up and down. The staff was made of hard white wood all the way through, tipped with a green crystal, swirling with golden and purple flecks. The crystal hummed gently. Not a loud sound, but it could be heard if you listened closely.

Amity hopped onto the staff, crossing her legs elegantly. She patted the spot next to her with a wink, and Luz cheered and jumped before getting on as well, excitedly wrapping her arms around Amity’s waist.

Amity noted that maybe she should offer Luz rides more often from here on out.

They rose into the air and Luz leaned back slightly to smell the wind and feel the cool air pass her by. “Where are we going?” She asked, and Amity put a finger to her lips when she turned to face her friend.

“It’s a secret,” she said sweetly, and Luz raised an eyebrow, tilting her head with a small smirk.

Soon enough, Amity landed on a large balcony overlooking the rest of the boiling aisle. The building was large and packed with windows, some of them lit inside and some of them dark. Amity opened the sliding glass door to the inside, beckoning Luz with nothing but a smile.

The room inside was pretty barren, most of the furniture and decor being completely white, save for a purple flower in a vase sitting on the middle of what looked like a coffee table. It had ornate carvings, fancy and intricate. 

“What’s with the flower?” Luz asked, which caused Amity to bristle slightly.

“Oh! It’s uh... it’s nothing,” Amity tried to play it off with a chuckle and a wave of her hand, but she could tell Luz didn’t buy it. And with how stubborn the human was, Amity knew that Luz would only step closer and ask again.

And Luz did, taking a few steps closer and leaning forward with a knowing glint in her eye and a smirk playing on her lips. Amity felt like she was going to melt under Luz’s gaze. “What’s with the flower?” Luz asked again in a teasing tone, her voice low. Amity tried not to have a total meltdown when she answered.

“It’s just— it was something that reminded me of you.” Amity hugged and crossed her arms, looking away. Luz took a step back then with a curious gaze. Amity prayed she wouldn’t ask more questions.

“Reminded you of me?” She parroted, and then started to almost chortle. “Amity Blight, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you have a crush on me!”

“Because I do-!” Amity stopped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. Luz’s laughter fell silent in the empty room. Amity tried to recover. “I mean— I did. When we were younger. But you know... you had to go before I could say anything so... I thought I’d keep something to remember you by. The flower seemed appropriate.” Amity felt like she was on fire with Luz staring her down like that. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die, she was so embarrassed. She really threw herself out there, huh?

“Me too!” Luz suddenly shouted, her hand coming up to her chest. Amity blinked slowly in response. “I totally liked you too!” Luz continued, grinning from ear to ear. “Aw man, I had the biggest crush on you! When I asked you to grom I thought I was gonna die!”

It was Amity’s turn to laugh. “That’s funny because I was going to ask you,” it came out quieter than she expected, as if her voice had suddenly grown shy. Too timid to even make a sound. And once again they were consumed by deafening silence.

“So... back then...” Luz started, rocking back and forth on her feet. “Your biggest fear was that I would say no?”

Amity silently nodded, her face somehow even more red. Luz whistled, walking up to Amity and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I definitely would have said yes, you know,” she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Amity felt like she couldn’t even talk at all, just staring into Luz’s big eyes that took her in. She supposed Luz could feel the tension in the air too, because she backed off with her signature grin.

“Love the place, very nice,” she said idly as she made her way outside to the balcony. “I’m gonna uh— go back to the owl house. Catch you later?” With a couple of nervous finger guns, Luz spun around and leapt off of the balcony. Amity called out to her, leaning over the railing to see that Luz had landed safely in a hedge. Laughing it off and giving Amity a thumbs up, Luz freed herself from the plant and ran off.

After a bit of staring in disbelief, Amity sank to the ground with a heavy groan. 

“Smooth, Blight. Smooth.”


	2. You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is still a gay idiot. The twins are less gay but more idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna pass away now

Amity awoke to a gentle knock on her front door. Rising from her couch— she fell asleep on her couch? Besides the point. She shuffled over to the door and opened it. Immediately she fell into an alert position, greeted by none other than Lilith Clawthorne, gripping Amity’s mask gentle and examining her pupil with a piercing blue gaze.

“It’s not common for you to abandon your post,” Lilith started, pushing through the doorway as Amity scrambled to the side to make tea for the two of them. Lilith sat down on the couch with all the elegance a person could possibly have.

“My apologies,” Amity started, using a flame spell to help get the tea boiling. “I met and old friend and—“

“Got lost in the woods?” Lilith interrupted, placing Amity’s mask on the coffee table across from her. “Willow seems a bit busy for that.” Lilith chuckled, her eyes returning to Amity and filled with curiosity. Amity swallowed.

“It wasn’t Willow,” she replied truthfully, deciding to distract herself by grabbing two cups from the cupboard above her. Lilith hummed thoughtfully, but didn’t pry. Amity sometimes assumed the woman could read minds.

“Very well,” Lilith said with a sigh as Amity handed her a cup and sat down next to her. “Who was it then?” Lilith finished, taking a sip of her tea. Amity decided to buy some time to take a sip as well.

“Someone from my childhood.” Not exactly a lie... “I haven’t seen her in a very long time, and we bumped into each other yesterday. She seemed suspicious at the time, running off into the woods.” Amity chuckled, looking down into her cup. “You can only imagine my shock when I discovered who it was.”

Lilith regraded Amity for a moment before taking another sip of her tea and placing the cup on the table. “So it was Luz, then?”

Amity choked on her tea, setting it down quickly as she coughed into her elbow. She felt a tinge of annoyance when Lilith laughed.

“You only ever look like that when you talk about the human,” Lilith continued, thinking as she leaned back against the couch. Amity ceased coughing and gave her mentor a pointed stare. Lilith waved her off with a smirk. 

“I’m surprised she’s back. I’m assuming it has something to do with my sister.”

Amity nodded in confirmation. “Yes. Apparently Eda left Luz the house. I helped her clean it yesterday, but no luck finding any evidence of where Eda went.”

Lilith let out a defeated sigh. “Of course...” she said in that familiar melancholic tone. “I have to say I’m not surprised. Eda is a very powerful witch. I just hope she’s safe, wherever she is...” Lilith lifted her tea to her lips once more and finished it off. Amity decided to let her cup sit on the table. She was still upset about choking.

Lilith stood from the couch, Amity following close behind as she made her way to the door. Amity opened the entrance for Lilith, who stepped outside and offered a wave before she walked away down the hall and towards the stairs. Amity closed the door and finally released whatever breath she had been holding.

Lilith was a kind mentor, and Amity really didn’t have a reason to be so afraid, but given her past experience with adults, Amity was always very cautious about upsetting her teacher. However, today was her day off, so she elected not to worry about the Raven Lady and just relax.

At least she would have, if a loud bang on her balcony door hadn’t caused her to spill the rest of her tea onto the table. Snapping her head in the direction of the door to yell at whatever nimrod almost broke her door down, she left all anger behind when she saw Luz, laying on her back on the ground. Amity would have laughed, if she wasn’t upset about her tea.

Luz let herself in as Amity cleaned up the mess. “How’d you do that?” Amity asked, chuckling at the memory of Luz lying on the ground.

“Magic,” Luz replied with confidence, walking in and tripping on the rug before finding her balance by wildly flailing her arms. Amity laughed, gathering her courage to step up to Luz and take her hand, bowing as she placed a kiss on the tan skin.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Amity asked, releasing Luz’s hand. The human played it off rather cool though, laughing at Amity’s antics.

“I wanted to see you,” she said simply, walking further into the room and looking around. “It’s kind of lonely in the house all by myself.” 

“I see,” Amity responded with a smile as Luz further explored the apartment. “Hooty didn’t want to talk to you?”

Luz made a gagging sound as she turned the corner, opening the door to Amity’s room like she owned the damn place. Amity would have scolded her, but somehow she found Luz’s curiosity endearing.

“As if. He tried to talk to me last night. I nearly strangled him right there,” Luz hissed, which earned her a hearty laugh from Amity. Luz turned around and looked Amity over.

“You wear that to bed?”

Amity looked down at herself. It was a simple nightgown, the buttons on top undone. Amity always got way too hot in it, but it was more comfortable than whatever Lilith gave her. Amity scoffed.

“Yes, I wear this to bed.” She quickly buttoned up the rest of the gown. “It’s for sleeping in.”

Luz snorted. “My abuela would wear something like that. My grandma. You two would probably get along, since you act like an old lady too.”

Amity gasp in disbelief, laughing as she playfully nudged Luz and shut the bedroom door softly. “She must be a woman of refined taste then. You dress like a two year old.”

Amity walked behind the small screen in her room to change into proper clothes as Luz plopped down onto the bed. Her human friend chuckled gently.

“At least I’m fun and fashionable. You’ve always been way too modest.”

Amity stepped out from behind the screen wearing a black shirt and pants, the shirt tucked in and accompanied by platform boots. Amity checked the time, turning and catching Luz staring. Or at least she thought Luz was staring.

“Okay well, this modest witch has a few errands.” Amity offered a hand to Luz, pulling the girl off of the bed. “Would you care to join me?”

Luz simply smiled and nodded, and soon enough the two of them had exited the building and made their way into town. Luz kept up most of the conversation, walking so close that her hand brushed against Amity’s with almost every step. The witch felt like she wanted to pass away right then and there.

Finally, Amity reached the oh so familiar plant shop and knocked on the tin screen. The metal piece lifted to reveal Willow, who still wore the same circular frames and had the same cute cheeks, only with a bit more hair.

“Oh, Amity!” Willow said happily. “Did you come to pick up your flower?”

Amity smiled politely, as she always did with Willow. “Naturally,” she replied easily, and Willow chuckled in response, passing over the purple flower. Luz peaked around Amity’s shoulder.

“Oh! You’re hair got longer,” Luz commented, and before she knew it she was encased in a rib crunching hug.

Amity smiled at the sight of the two girls talking and jumping and having a good time. She took the opportunity to slip away. She wanted to spend time with Luz, but the human wasn’t hers. Luz had other friends too, which meant Amity couldn’t always be around to bicker and poke fun. Eventually she made it back to her home, stepping inside and not at all surprised that the twins were sitting on her couch eating food and talking.

Edric was the first one to stand up and sweep his sister into a hug. “Amity!” He cheered, soon followed by Emira, who patted Amity on the head like a dog. 

“What do you two want?” She said in mock annoyance, breaking away and replacing the flower in the vase. Her two siblings smiled as they glanced at one another.

“We saw Luz today!” They said at the same time, and Amity rolled her eyes at their never ending hijinks. They even got crumbs on the table. Amity swept the stray bits into her hand.

“That’s nice,” Amity commented, sweeping the crumbs into the trash. She was slightly happy that the two sagged, like they lost some sort of game.

“You already saw her?” Emira asked, and Amity nodded, deciding to make more tea, since so many people decided to visit her today.

“We talked yesterday,” Amity replied, once again twirling her finger in a circle and casting a fire spell. “And then she crashed into my window this morning after Lilith came by.”

Amity could hear her sister’s heals click on the floor as she leaned against Amity’s back to talk into her cheek. “Aww~ do you still have a crush on the human? That’s adorable!”

Amity pushed Emira away with a huff, earning a chuckle from the twins. “That was two years ago. Why would I still have a crush on her?”

“Uh- because you still keep the same flower. In the same vase. On the same table. For like, a year.” Edric went to touch the petals, causing Amity to twirl her finger. Edric began to scoot backwards away from the plant.

“That was then. I keep the same flower because I think it looks nice with the decor.”

“What decor?” Emira gestured around the room. Amity gave an annoyed sigh as she poured two cups of tea and passed them to her siblings. “Your apartment is practically empty. And the whole place is white.”

Amity shrugged as she leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms. “It’s a nice... centerpiece. It draws ones attention.”

“You hesitated,” Edric chimed, taking a sip of his tea and yelping as he burned his tongue. Amity felt a swell of pride when that happened.

“Yes, well... say I do still have a crush on Luz. What would I even do about it? I have more important things to worry about.”

Emira scoffed. “Like your coven? Those idiots barely even keep the peace. I’m surprised they still exist.” This earned a snicker from Edric, and Amity could feel her face get red with anger.

“I know you guys don’t quite get it,” she started, “but Lilith is training me to take over one day. I can keep slipping up because of Luz.”

Edric smirked. “You slipped up before because of Luz?”

Amity felt her face turn even more red, but with embarrassment rather than anger. “Ugh. I followed her into the woods yesterday and left my post. I didn’t... I didn’t think we would talk for so long.”

Emira lifted a brow with a knowing smile. “Oh yeah? What did you two talk about?”

“Nothing that you’re imagining!” Amity shot back, and now it was Edric’s turn to poke fun.

“What do you mean, mittens? We just meant innocent talking. What did you have in mind?”

The twins laughed as Amity shrunk into her shirt, groaning and calling for her staff. “Whatever. You guys can stay as long as you like, just... lock the door when you leave.”

Amity didn’t expect to stay in the air so long, but she needed some air. Her siblings were too much to handle, even two years later. She hoped they would mature, but it was clear they were always going to be tricksters. Still... she loved them. They spiced up her boring life with the constant jokes and bickering. Amity couldn’t ask for anything more than that.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone call her name. Looking down, she noticed a familiar human calling out to her and waving both arms in the air wildly like the village fool. Amity smiled and glided down to Luz.

“Hey,” Luz puffed. Had she been running? “What’d you leave for?”

Amity blinked in surprise. “You were talking to Willow and I needed to get home. The twins were visiting, so...”

Luz took Amity’s hands in her own. “Look, I know I have friends and all but I wanna spend time with you. You’re my friend too, you know?”

Amity paused, squeezing Luz’s hands with a smile. “I know,” she replied, pulling away and sending her staff back home. Luz and Amity began to walk in the direction of the owl house.

“How was it with Willow?” Amity asked, and Luz brightened up right away.

“It was great! She told me that she’s like, top of the plant magic class and everything! And then she told me all about her plants that she grew!” Luz paused. “Oh! And I saw the twins today. They kissed my cheeks!” Luz laughed. “Not what I expected, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Amity wanted to burn those two. They probably did that on purpose to mess with her, knowing them. Still though, Amity smiled and laughed along with her friend.

“They’re like that...” she said slowly as they came upon the house, and Luz opened the door to let her inside. Light orbs floated about the ceiling, a familiar blast from the past. Luz was still making those silly orbs. Amity smiled. It definitely felt homey. 

“Well... glad I could see you home,” Amity began, glancing out of the window. “But I do need to get home.” She turned to leave, but Luz grabbed her wrist.

“Well um— I was actually thinking...” Luz let go when Amity turned around, a curious look in her golden eyes. “If you’d... wanna stay the night? I hate being here alone.”

Amity wanted to scream her head off. Luz was asking if she wanted to stay the night? Of course! This was basically everything that Amity wanted. Just a night to hang out and talk to her cr— her friend. Friend. This was a platonic thing.

Amity gave off a calm smile despite her head screaming at her. “Of course,” she said slowly. “Anything.”

Luz cheered, already pulling out what looked like that old otter onesie from two years ago.

“Alright! Let’s get this party started!”


	3. It Felt Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, a few kisses in one chapter. I am once again bored in my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a lot. Sorry for the mistakes in this fic, I don’t beta read and I don’t care enough to go back and edit that chapters. Enjoy!

It had been a bit since Luz appeared back at the Boiling Aisles. Over the past month the human had gotten herself into nothing but trouble, mostly caused by herself with a little bit of help from Willow here and there. Not enough trouble to catch the attention of the authorities, but it definitely felt like Luz had never even left. Amity found herself helping Luz out of her disastrous incidents most days, and made the excuse to herself that since she was a member of the Emperors Coven, it was her duty to keep the peace.

Of course, Luz didn’t visit Amity every day. It was hard to given the witch’s busy schedule, but Luz at least tried to say hello when she saw Amity patrolling. How Luz could tell who she was under the mask, Amity would never know.

Today was a similar patrol day. Nothing too crazy, just making sure no one was doing anything illegal. The town had fallen pretty quiet after Eda left, seeing as how she was normally the one to pickpocket strangers and cause general mayhem. Luz had more or less brought back that spark.

Amity whirled around when she heard a scream, followed by Luz sprinting down the street. A griffin chased her from behind, hot on her heals as it let out an ear bleeding screech. Amity allowed herself to cross her arms and take in the scene. It was always pretty funny when Luz set off any sort of creature. The human never stopped poking and prodding, and Amity somewhat related to the beast.

All of those thoughts vanished when Luz ran by and grabbed her arm, dragging her into her self created chaos. Amity soon gathered her composure and ran along with her friend.

“What are you doing, dragging me into this?” Amity hissed, and Luz looked over at her and gave her a dazzling grin. Amity could tell this wouldn’t end well.

“You’re part of the Emperors Coven, right? Your job to save me!”

Amity would have whacked Luz with her staff right then and there if they weren’t being chased by an angry monster. Scoffing, Amity drew a circle in the air and spun around as she ran, casting it at the griffin. The beast skidded to a halt, falling over into a deep sleep. Amity sighed.

“Seriously, Luz. I’m not always gonna be here when you get into trouble,” Amity started, turning to face her friend. “How did you even manage to make it mad? Griffins are normally pretty peaceful.”

Luz laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. “I may have tried to pet the babies...” Amity felt her face start to get red as Luz continued. “But no big deal! You saved me, right? Don’t get upset, I can tell how red your face is right now.”

Amity released the breath she had been holding. “Right. Well... my shifts almost over anyway, so I guess it wasn’t a big deal.” Amity couldn’t stay mad at Luz. The human was so endearing, with her big eyes and happy go lucky nature, Amity was always drawn into Luz’s never ending good mood.

“Oh your shifts almost over? Let’s hang out then!” Luz said in her always cheery tone, and Amity simply nodded as she turned and started to walk back to her post. Luz followed beside her, humming the whole way.

“You’re lucky we didn’t run too far. Lilith would have my head if she knew I left my station,” Amity mumbled, and Luz placed a warm hand on Amity’s shoulder.

“Relax, Mittens. Lilith like, loves you! She’s not gonna kill you for helping out a defenseless maiden.” Amity chuckled at Luz’s description of herself, shaking her head gently.

“I really doubt you’re defenseless,” Amity replied as they walked. “You’re surprisingly smart despite being a human.”

Luz gasped in mock offense. “Are you implying humans are normally dumb? Miss Blight, I’ll have you know that humans are incredibly smart! You are no longer my knight in shining armor.” Luz crossed her arms and turned away, huffing in annoyance. This earned a laugh from Amity.

“Oh please. You’re far more knightly than me,” came her quick response, eventually stopping at her assigned post. “Don’t think I didn’t notice those muscles you got while you were away.”

Luz laughed. “You’ve been paying attention to my muscles?” Amity felt her face get red, glad that she was wearing her mask still. Luz snickered as if she could see straight through the material. “I’m kind of flattered, Amity, really.”

The witch punched Luz’s shoulder playfully, the girl not even reacting as she laughed. Amity rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Yes, I’ve been paying attention to your muscles,” she confirmed, and now it was Luz’s turn to blush. “Most people do, you know. The twins bring it up every time I see them.”

Luz’s blushes deepened. “Seriously?”

Amity chuckled. “Almost seriously. But they did bring them up once or twice.” Amity placed a hand against Luz’s bicep. “I certainly don’t mind them.”

Luz shrunk back into her cloak, her face nearly as red as Amity’s. The witch laughed as another member of her coven came to relieve her for the day. That seemed to bring Luz out of her flustered state as she whooped and hollered, Amity lunging forward to cover her mouth. The two hopped on Amity’s staff and proceeded to make their way back to the apartment.

Just so happened that the twins were there, already raiding Amity’s kitchen for anything they could eat. Luz of course joined them while Amity went to change into something more comfortable. She felt like she could sleep all day.

Still, she had guests, which meant it was time for tea.

They all sat and chatted for a while, Edric and Emira flirting with Luz the entire time. Amity didn’t particularly care, as she wasn’t a jealous person. Plus, she had to admit that Luz’s deep blush was both funny and cute. Amity didn’t really talk except to bicker with the twins and sometimes join them in seeing how red Luz’s face could get. They never determined the answer.

Eventually the twins left, setting their cups in the sink and waving goodbye, tossing winks to Luz as they left. Amity sighed and slumped over. Luz placed a hand on her back, rubbing up and down along her spine. Amity nearly fell asleep right then and there.

“Long day?” Luz said in her signature soft voice, which she only used when she wanted to comfort her friend. Amity always crumbled when Luz talked like that.

“It’s always a long day,” Amity sighed, not wanting to sit up as long as Luz was rubbing her back like that. “But I’m glad you’re here. My long days are much better with you around.”

“Getting soft on me, Blight?” Luz said playfully, chuckling the whole time. Amity joined her in the laughter before responding.

“Only soft with you, Noceda. You know that.”

Luz hummed at that, and the two sat in silence for a while as a Amity closed her eyes, taking in the peaceful atmosphere around her. Everything was quiet for once. No one yelling, or talking, and certainly no griffins to bust down the door. Amity felt herself more relaxed than she had been in weeks, leaning over to rest her head in Luz’s lap. The human made no move to stop her, simply moving her hand up to Amity’s hair to run her fingers through it.

Amity didn’t even remember falling asleep.

When she woke up, she discovered that she was laying in her bed, covered by a thick blanket. She rubbed her eyes, looking out of her window to discover that the sky was dark, and that Luz was nowhere to be found. Maybe she went home?

Amity exited her bedroom, yawning and stretching as she walked over to her kitchen area to make something to eat. She jumped and readied a spell when she heard a voice.

“Sleep well?” Luz said, leaning back on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. Amity sighed and disengaged whatever spell she had been planning to lose.

“I’ve never slept that well in my life,” Amity replied, rummaging around in her cabinets to find a snack. The twins had probably eaten everything. “Why are you still here?” She asked, not turning to face Luz.

“It’s nice here. A lot more... quiet than the house. But not nearly as lonely.”

Amity turned then, leaving whatever she had been looking for and opting to sit next to her friend. Luz leaned against Amity then, and the witch began to run her fingers through Luz’s short brown hair.

“I hate being alone,” Luz muttered, her hands balling into fists in her lap. “It’s always better when there’s other people around. When you’re around.”

Amity smiled, leaning back from Luz and instead deciding to grasp her in a strong hug.

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Amity whispered, and Luz hugged her back, the girl’s arms as strong and as warm as ever. 

“You are,” Luz replied quietly. “I’m glad you are. You’re so...” Luz tightened her grip ever so slightly. Amity returned the gesture, not wanting to prod Luz into finishing her sentence. They understood one another well enough at this point.

Amity leaned back from the hug with a warm smile, but didn’t let go. “Tell you what,” she started, her smile turning soft. “I’m off tomorrow. Why don’t I stay at the house with you? So you won’t feel alone.”

Luz let out an excited squeal and crushed Amity in a hug. “Are you kidding me? Heck yeah!”

-

Amity didn’t expect the house to be so... tidy. It had been a while since she stepped foot inside, but Luz was surprisingly clean. No dust, no messes, just a few decorations and familiar balls of light. Amity recalled the last time she stayed over. Her and Luz were up late, and Amity elected to sleep on the couch. It wasn’t as comfortable as she thought, but she slept well enough. Luz woke her up early with breakfast and juice though, food from the human realm which tasted pretty good to Amity. Back then, the house was still kind of a mess.

Now though? It really looked like someone lived here. Luz closed the door behind them so softly that it barely made any noise, and Amity placed her bag next to the couch. Even though she had already taken a nap, she still felt incredibly tired. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

She gasped when Luz swept her up into her strong arms, laughing and spinning around. Amity placed her hand against Luz’s collarbone, joining her in the gleeful laughter. Luz eventually stopped spinning though, and it was quiet between the two.

“Tired?” Luz said softly, and Amity nodded, leaning against Luz’s chest. It was warm, and she could hear the human’s heartbeat, steady and comforting. She sighed contentedly. Her eyes closed and she felt Luz begin to walk, up a set of stairs and struggling to open the door to a room. Amity cracked an eye open and examined the surroundings.

This room was filled with light orbs as well, but Luz had placed purple string lights all around the perimeter of the ceiling, and they gave off a wonderful glow. There wasn’t much in terms of decor, save for a few pictures in frames that Luz had saved. Most of them were of Luz’s mother, and she only had one with Eda and King in it. Slowly, Luz layed Amity down onto the bed.

“Will you stay here with me tonight?” Luz said, no trace of blush on her face. Amity was quite the opposite, her face burning like a forest fire.

“Stay here with you?” She parroted, and Luz laughed.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, Amity Blight, but you better get your head out of the gutter.” Luz smirked, placing her hands on her hips. Amity felt her face burn hotter.

“I wasn’t thinking- I wasn’t imagining anything like that.” Amity looked away. She was totally lying. Given her current situation, she felt as though anyone would imagine that sort of thing. She was with the girl she liked, and Luz had asked her to share a bed. Amity felt like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Luz chuckled. “Right. I’ll go get your bag from downstairs.” Luz winked and exited the room, leaving Amity alone.

She took this time to look at the pictures of Luz’s mother. Amity understood where Luz’s looks came from. The two humans were practically twins. She also looked at the picture of Eda and King. The two looked so happy, not even paying attention to the camera. Instead they were laughing, like Eda had made a funny joke. Amity felt a sad pang in her chest as she returned the photo to its spot.

Amity jumped when Luz walked back inside, handing the witch her bag. Amity took the opportunity to use the screen Luz had sitting in the corner of the room.

“It’s very homey here,” Amity said, wanting to break the silence. She heard Luz chuckle as she got into the bed.

“I would hope so. It is my house,” came Luz’s easy reply, and Amity smiled as she finished changing and joined Luz in the bed, covering herself with the warm blanket like Luz had. The human clapped and the light orbs vanished, leaving them in a soft purple glow. Luz got comfortable, her and Amity now face to face.

They stared at each other for a while, not really saying anything at all. Nothing needed to be said. The two were completely content with just laying there, listening to the crickets outside chirp as it further descended into night time. It felt like hours before Luz spoke, stirring Amity from her thoughts.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she whispered with a nervous smile. “I’ve always been a little bit scared of the dark.”

Amity let out a breathy chuckle, finding Luz’s hand underneath the blanket and gripping it firmly. “Whatever happens, I’m here with you Luz.”

They fell into silence again, holding hands as if it were the most normal thing to do. Amity didn’t want to let go, and apparently Luz didn’t want to either, because her grip on Amity’s hand tightened when she heard a loud hoot from a nearby owl. Amity leaned forward, her forehead pressing against Luz’s.

Luz let go of Amity’s hand then, shuffling in the bed until her arms were wrapped around Amity and her head was placed firmly in the crook of her neck. Amity draped a hand over Luz, nearly fainting as she could feel the girl’s breath brush the skin of her neck.

Amity was awake for a while, even after Luz had fallen asleep. Her breaths her soft, and steady, and that alone was comforting enough for Amity to close her eyes and drift off into a deep slumber as well.

-

Amity awoke to birds chirping and the sun streaming in through the window across the room, a strange warmth pressed into her back. She shuddered when a familiar breath ghosted along the nape of her neck. Amity turned over carefully in Luz’s arms, the human still soundly asleep. Amity examined her face with a smile, placing a soft kiss on Luz’s forehead.

“That’s one way to wake a girl up,” Luz said groggily, and Amity jumped, lunging backwards far enough that she tumbled off of the bed with a yelp. Luz quickly peered over the side, laughing as Amity grumbled, her back on the cold wooden floor.

“You weren’t supposed to wake up,” Amity growled, opting to just lay there in her own pile of embarrassment and shame. Luz laughed again.

“Well I’m glad I woke up. Now I can tell the twins how soft you are.” Luz offered Amity a hand, the witch grumbling as she took it and Luz helped her up off of the floor.

“Don’t tell the twins,” Amity whined, getting back into the bed with Luz “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Luz laughed. Her voice was still groggy and husky, and Amity definitely took notice of it with a slight blush.

“That’s the point,” Luz commented, causing Amity to groan and vanish underneath the covers. Luz joined her right after, emulating the twins as she went over what they would say to torment their little sister. With each joke Amity felt her face get hotter. This only encouraged Luz.

Slowly, Luz hoisted herself up so she was looking down on Amity with a soft smile. The witch felt her breath hitch as Luz came down and pressed a warm kiss against the corner of Amity’s lips.

“There,” Luz said, her voice barely even a whisper. “Now we’re even, and we don’t have to mention it to the twins.” Luz winked, pressing a finger against her lips.

Amity seemingly lost her mind, because she took Luz’s hand in her own, using her other hand to caress Luz’s cheek as she brought the girl down for a kiss. Amity sighed into it, and then broke away, which drew a whine out of Luz. Amity chuckled as she got up out of the bed.

“Payback for all the jokes,” she chimed, and Luz groaned, her hands flying to cover her eyes.

“I can’t believe you kissed me before I could do it!” Luz whined, which caused Amity to smirk triumphantly. 

Amity was kind of surprised. The kiss seemed totally normal, like the two had done it many times before. No spectacle, no tension, just a chaste kiss. Amity was barely even blushing, though her heart still pounded in her chest. Even Luz seemed to not mind, as she rose from the bed as well with a stretch and a yawn, talking the whole way down to the living room about all the stuff she wanted to do.

Neither of them really addressed the kiss. It felt like they didn’t even need to, and so they didn’t. Amity thought about it, of course. Luz’s soft lips and the flutter of her long eyelashes on Amity’s cheek. It was enough to set her heart on fire.

Luz made her way to the kitchen, followed by Amity, who sat at the table and crossed her legs. Luz hummed a tune, dancing along to whatever song she was thinking about as she cooked. Amity found it incredibly cute, propping her head up on her palm as she watched her friend— girlfriend? Hop around happily.

When Luz finished, she handed Amity a plate and some coffee, exclaiming that she had created the greatest thing ever created by man— pancakes. Amity took a bite and was surprised by how good they were. She gazed down at the coffee, not normally one to indulge in the drink, but allowing herself to drink it anyway, since she secretly preferred it over tea.

A knock at the door disturbed their meal and whatever conversation they were having, as Luz excused herself to go open the door. Amity heard some idle conversation, deciding not to really pay attention and focus on her food. She jumped when a pair of hands slammed down on her shoulders. She could tell it was one of the twins.

“Good morning, Mittens!” Emira chimed, followed by Edric also calling a happy good morning greeting. Luz and Edric elected to chat amongst themselves in the other room as Emira made herself comfortable next to Amity, stealing a bite of her breakfast.

“How was your sleepover?” Emira asked, no hint of playfulness on her tone. Amity quirked a brow.

“It was fine. What’re you doing here?” Amity asked, finally finishing off her food and pushing the plate away slightly. Emira smiled.

“Well, when you weren’t at your apartment we just assumed you were here.” Amity nodded along with the explanation. That seemed completely plausible. Emira continued. “We know you’ll say no, but Ed and I are gonna visit the family today, if you wanna come along.”

Amity paused, leaning around the corner to see Luz happily chatting it up with Edric. The two were practically dancing around the room as they talked, and Amity found herself smiling at the sight.

After some thought, Amity returned to her position in the hair and held up a hand dismissively. “No thanks. Not really interested in seeing our parents anytime soon.”

“Too busy with your girlfriend?” Emira asked, the usual playfulness in her tone returning full force.

“We aren’t girlfriends— at least I don’t think,” Came Amity’s uncertain response, causing Emira to lean forward in anticipation of an explanation.

“I mean, we kissed,” Amity said nonchalantly. “It felt... normal? Like I’ve been doing it my whole life. We didn’t really talk about it much.”

Emira hugged Amity with a happy squeal, shaking her back and forth. “My baby sister is finally growing up!” She shouted cheerfully, and Amity groaned, but returned the hug anyway.

Emira eventually let go, her huge smile never leaving her face. “So! You guys kissed. That must have been nice.”

Amity nodded slowly as she remembered it. “It was nice. It felt like a totally normal thing to do at the time.”

Emira listened intently, on the edge of her seat. “How did it feel?” She asked, like Amity didn’t just explain it. The younger of the two still thought the question through though.

“... soft,” she started, still trying to come up with a good way to describe it. “Nice. It made my heart flutter, honestly.”

Emira laughed happily then, causing Edric and Luz to poke their heads around the corner. “What’re you guys talking about?” Edric questioned, and Amity gave Emira a pointed glare. Emira didn’t seem to get the message, or she didn’t care, because she quickly responded, “About how Amity and Luz kissed.”

After about an hour of the twins teasing their younger sister and Amity nearly setting both of them on fire with an angry spell, they fled from the scene with almost maniacal laughter. Amity sighed as she closed the door, turning around to see that Luz was awfully close.

“Woah!” Amity yelled in surprise, her back pressing up against the wood. “Hey, Luz.”

Luz chuckled. “Hey. Sorry about the whole... kiss thing. It must have been weird.”

Amity tilted her head. Weird? She would hardly describe it as that.

“It wasn’t weird,” Amity replied, stepping up to Luz and placing a hand on her collarbone with a smile. “I enjoyed it. I mean, I didn’t think I would do it, but I’m glad I did.”

Luz grinned at that, placing a hand over Amity’s and cupping the smaller girl’s face. Luz placed a warm kiss on Amity’s lips, much longer than the first one they shared that morning. Amity melted into it, taking Luz’s face into her hands and pulling her closer. The human broke away though, laughing gently.

“Better than the first one?” She asked, and a breathless Amity swallowed dryly before she responded, her face completely red, the flush spreading down to her neck and chest. She felt like she was going to explode.

“Much better,” Amity responded, and Luz laughed.

That was a sound Amity would never get tired of.


End file.
